Fear Ship
by keisi
Summary: lights go out on Frieza's ship and things happen warning : Yaoi, implied rape, evil thots , and nastyness wierd things happen to the poor almost defenseless prince


by: DeAd AnDrOiD  
  
Disclaimer: of course i don't own DBZ, you idiot, duh  
  
warning: not-so-implied rape, evil YAOI thots, and nastyness ensues  
  
lights go out, things happen  
  
Fear Ship  
  
_Come here and let me hold you, _

_so that when the lights go out _

_you will not be afraid.  
_  
Just the image of Frieza even thinking that about him made Vegeta cringe. He was locked up in a not-too-comfortable cell, but he thinks Frieza had put him in here on purpose. He had just come back from his last mission, and had learned that his planet had been destroyed. There was even a rumor going around the ship that Frieza had blown it up. Vegeta figured it was true.  
  
Currently, Frieza's ship was under attack, and since the Ice-jin was sleeping no one wanted to disturb him. So instead, the gunman had decided to toy with the warriors outside at the ship's expense. You see, one section had been hit and the little monsters were aiming for the main power.  
  
Zarbon finally reached the pitiful cell. He was not quite happy to see the arrogant prince, but he knew that would soon change. Plus, it made him feel a little better to see the prince of the ex-monkey race sitting in a little jail cell, while he, Zarbon, lived a lavish life of luxury as the Lord Frieza's commander.  
  
_If Frieza were the devil, I swear, Zarbon would be the Queen Banshee in hell..._ Vegeta thot to himself. referring to Zarbon's feminine looking features.  
  
Just then the coldly beautiful green monster hauled the prince out of his cell and dragged him down the hall, while saying gruffly, "The Master would like to see you now."  
  
"Hm, I wonder what I did this time, eh? He in a bad mood?"  
  
"I think it's what you didn't do, monkey boy, and don't address me unless you are spoken to first." Zarbon smirked. He was taking advantage of his rank in Frieza's army and was glad to belittle the prince. Plus, his stupid Saiyan thugs weren't here to save him now, even though everyone knew Vegeta was the most powerful of the three.  
  
The prince just grunted, too lazy to get up and just allowed himself to be dragged through the halls even though he wasn't tired at all.  
  
They entered Frieza's personal quarters and the commander threw the prince onto the ground. Vegeta just glared up at him, but said nothing.  
  
"Master Frieza, Vegeta." Zarbon gestured towards the prince, though the Ice-jin's back was to them.  
  
"Thank you Zarbon. You may leave. I would like to speak to the prince alone. Do not allow any interruptions."  
  
"But, Frieza, I- I'm sorry. As you wish, my lord." And with a swish of his cape, the green-haired warrior exited the room.  
  
"Ah...good help is so hard to find these days. Zarbon is one of the few who manages to keep himself in check. He almost lost it there, he was lucky. Hello, my prince."  
  
"Master Frieza," Vegeta responded, bowing.  
  
The Ice-jin smiled. His back was still turned towards the prince, so that the weaker of the two could only observe his head over the back of the seat.  
  
"Vegeta, please, come closer." Frieza smirked as he heard Vegeta approach.  
  
"Get on your knees, Saiyan." Vegeta grimaced, but did as he was told for fear of the power the lizard warrior wealded. At this point, Vegeta's mouth was at the perfect height to touch Frieza's knee if the Ice-jin turned the chair around.  
  
And so he did. Frieza turned his chair around, the reveal to only Vegeta that-  
  
_He's not wearing any armour?!?!_ Vegeta's thoughts screamed inside his head in complete shock. At this point Vegeta knew what was going to happen, and subconsciously, he started shrinking away. He backed up until he was against a wall.  
  
"Now, now. Is the Saiyajin prince afraid?" Frieza said pointedly, laughing.  
  
"Hah. Well, we'll just have to fix that, shall we? Vegeta, please come here, it won't hurt...THAT much. The pain will eventually subside, i think. Hehe...well, you'll just have to find out. Have you ever been raped by a superior Vegeta? Tell me, I'm curious."  
  
Vegeta was shocked, speechless for the first time in his life. _RAPED?!_ He thought, eyes bulging. So that's what the nasty Ice-jin was going to do with him. He could tell Frieza was getting a kick out of this toturing though, if his crotch was any indication.  
  
_Oh god...please no. This isn't my first time, but still, the torture, humiliation, and the PAIN.  
_  
So Frieza was going to rape him. Well, the prince of all Saiyanjins wouldn't grin, but he could bear it. He thought.  
  
That's when he realized Frieza had stood up from his chair. He nonchalantly walked over to Vegeta's curled up form on the floor, a hint of amusement in his eyes.  
  
Frieza reached down and pulled the prince up by the front of his shirt, then ripped it off. He leaned in to steal a kiss from the subdued Saiyan, when...  
  
The lights went out. The warriors outside had hit the main electrical power.  
  
Vegeta took this as his chance and fled to another corner of the room.  
  
"Come here and let me hold you, Vegeta,

so that when the lights go out

you will not be afraid."  
  
With that, Frieza chuckled and used his night vision to look around the room for the pathetic little playtoy of a Saiyan.  
  
OWARI  
  
creepy, ne?

now try looking at your superiors and not thinking about this evol little ficcy -

yaoi, its a plague, and I LOVE IT


End file.
